The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a technique that is applicable effectively to a semiconductor device having a stacked structure formed of plural wiring substrates.
In conventional stacked type semiconductor devices, two or more semiconductor devices, each having a semiconductor element mounted in a recess formed in an insulating substrate, are stacked on an external substrate; and, the semiconductor devices themselves are made thin, so that various types of semiconductor elements can be mounted in three dimensions (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-106509 (FIG. 1).